The present invention relates to digital image management.
Real world images can be captured and stored as digital images. Devices that can capture and store real world images include but are not limited to digital cameras, scanners and digital camcorders.
Generally a digital image can be associated with a time stamp. For example, a digital image captured with a digital camera can include metadata that specifies when the image was captured. The digital image can be stored in one or more files, for example, a JPEG or TIFF file, and the metadata can be stored in any format, for example, a standard format such as EXIF. The digital image can be stored in any type of storage media, including but not limited to a disk drive of a computer and a CD.